Shiallia
Dancer in the Glades Daughter of the High Forest The Lady of the Woods Sister Goddess | aspects = | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Deep Wilds | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Fertility | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Golden acorn | homeplane3e = House of Nature | realm3e = The High Glade | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = Animals, Good, Plants, Renewal | worshipers3e = Druids, farmers, foresters, gardeners, nuptial couples | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Forest's Friend (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Golden acorn | homeplane2e = Beastlands/Krigala | realm2e = The High Glade | serves2e = Mielikki | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = The High Forest, Neverwinter Wood, woodland glades, woodland fertility, growth, korreds (especially young ones) | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Shiallia ( }} |alt=yes}}) was a good exarch of Mielikki. She usually appeared as a voluptuously beautiful female korred whose long blond hair was festooned with garlands of oak leaves and golden acorns. She is the patron and protector of pregnant forest creatures, a planter of trees and nurturer of seedlings. She rejoices in life and shields against death. She is said to be earthy and winsome, and when not taking care of their needs delights in frolicking in the woods and playing with the woodland creatures who are her charges. At times she seems giddy and carefree, but has deeper qualities and a more mysterious quality which differentiates her from the fey forest creatures such as satyrs. While she is fiercely protective of those she protects, she is unlikely to interfere with matters outside of her portfolio if they do not directly involve her. Divine Realm Shialla's divine realm was called the High Glade and located on Krigala, the first layer of the Beastlands, in the Great Wheel cosmology, and in the House of Nature in the World Tree cosmology. It lay next to Mielikki's Grove of the Unicorns. Relationships Shiallia is said to be the sister (or sometimes daughter) of the Tree Ghost and the daughter of Tapann the undying, and sometimes the daughter of Mielikki, who she serves with both Lurue and Gwaeron Windstrom, and thus ultimately Silvanus. She enjoys strong relationships with Chauntea and Eldath who have overlapping portfolios with her and are both strong in Shiallia's favored regions. She is in opposition with Auril, Malar, Talona, and Talos, who seek to destroy the things she protects. Worshipers Shiallia's church is casually organized, without much of a formal structure or hierarchy. Her followers are sometimes known as the Silent Helpers, perhaps for the tales of their quiet and unseen aid in guiding lost children and fools past the dangers of the High Forest. Certain particularly dedicated priests of the Sister Goddess are known as Woodwives, and is said that they possess spells which can increase fertility and ease childbirth. She has been known to confer acorns of desire on especially favored worshipers, which can grant them wishes. Temples The Daughter of the High Forest's faith is confined to the North, and in days past was virtually unknown beyond the borders of the High Forest, where she maintains a center of worship know as The Glade of Life.[http://www.candlekeep.com/library/articles/temples.htm Named Temples of the Realms, a Candlekeep Article] However, despite this, an inn by the name of The Golden Oak, has also served as a temple to Shiallia in Silverymoon for many years. At the time of the Year of the Prince, it was run by the priestess Izolda Three-corn. Finally, a temple simply called The Grotto, is said to lie somewhere in the vicinity of Everlund. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Neutral good deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Renewal domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wilds Category:Inhabitants of Krigala Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes